Convicted Killer
by CommanderRatchet57
Summary: Ratchet is convicted of murdering Captain Qwark! Oh the horror! First story, hope you like it! all though I wish I ! P.S. He has a hot temper because he is supposed to be a mix of DL and RAC1! He also didn't take his happy pills.


Chapter One: The Beginning of a Long Day

" I said I didn't do it! Are you people deaf?!" Ratchet screamed at the judge.

" If you're just now tuning in, our galaxy's superhero, or superzero for that matter is being accused of the murder of Captain Qwark," Judge Ivan finished the sentence briefly, pulling off his glasses to wipe them off.  
" I have not killed him, but I will if he doesn't get his butt in here!" Ratchet was now on full-tilt rage.

The crowd gasped, while one person fell out of their chair. Some old guy was yelling about a 'young whippersnapper in strange clothing', but everyone ignored it.

"Why did you kill him?" Judge Ivan said returning his attention to the hot-tempered Lombax.

"I didn't!", Ratchet turned his attention to the robot lawyer at his side,"Help me Clank!"

"Fine, I guess I will try, for the sake of your dignity," said Clank as he rose from the leather chair.

After a short commercial break, followed with random strangers telling Ratchet that he was a sick man for killing Captain Qwark.

"We are back! Right now we're talking about the murder of Captain Qwark, which apparentally our friend Ratchet did," said Judge Ivan smashing his gavel down on the wooden table.

"I did not, but I will murder someone if they don't shut up!" screamed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, shut up! Do you want to go to the electric chair!" said Clank.

"If I do, I'm taking you with me!" screamed Ratchet.

"Order! Order! Call your witness." said a very annoyed Judge Ivan.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look familiar?" Ratchet gestured to a guy in the audience.

"A little. I cannot see his face though." said Clank.

"I call Courtney Gears to the stand!" said the mysterious man.

"Hey Ratchet. Did you miss me?" chided Courtney Gears.

"Like a slow healing scab." Ratchet said.

"Courtney, did you actually see the murder?" Judge Ivan asked as Courtney sat down in the chair.

"Yes I did." she said proudly.

"What?!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Why did she say that?" asked a confuzzled Clank.

"It's Courtney. What do you expect?" boasted Ratchet.

"This is how it happened," Courtney started paying no mind to Ratchet and Clank.  
I was at my house on Obani Draco, minding my own business, when Qwark knocked on my door. He was, of course, trying to ask me out, which who wouldn't? (This was followed by barfing noises coming from Ratchet) Then I told him no and I went to bed. Then, I heard a noise and I saw Ratchet standing outside my door"  
"Two questions you wannabe singer. One: What are you, high? Two: Huh?" finished Ratchet.  
" Order! Order! That's enough!" said Ivan breaking up the fight before it began.

Courtney walked off the stool and sauntered over to Ratchet."Ratchet, you're very cute when you're angry."

"Oh, shut it, before I do!" Ratchet said holding up a fist.

"Thank you, that's enough." Ivan said waving them off with his hand,"Call someone else to the stand will you?"

"I call Skidd to the stand!" Clank exclaimed proudly.

"What?!" said Ratchet.

"Trust me on this." said Clank.

"So Skidd. What did you see?" asked Judge Ivan.

"Well I saw trees, and other ships, and rocks, lots of rocks and people, and"  
This went on for a few more seconds.

"About the murder!!" screamed a very aggitated Lombax.

"One more outburst and you're dead! Now did you or did you not see Ratchet murder Captain Qwark?" asked Ivan.

"I did?!" asked Skidd suprisedly.

"I'll kill you!" yelled Ratchet.

He ran over and started strangling Skidd.

"That's it!" said Ivan as Ratchet and Skidd looked up, still in the strangling positions,"We have definately made our decision! We find Ratchet... Guilty of the heinous act of murdering Captain Copernicus L. Qwark. I sentence you to death by electric chair."

" I'm gonna die." was all Ratchet could muster before an officer came to take him to the electric chair.  
ONE HOUR LATER "We have to do something Skidd." said Clank.

"Any last words, Lombax?" askedIvan.

"STOP!!" yelled the mysterious man.

"What?" said everyone.

"You can't kill him for the murder of Captain Qwark because..." He took off his hood,"I'm Captain Qwark!" (Crowd gasps) "I'll tell you the real story. Iwas talking to Courtney when Dr. Nefarious showed up, so I decided to run away and hide. Then,  
I did not get killed, for I was hiding the whole time! Isn't that funny Ratchet"  
"What?! Why didn't you just say something?!" yelled Ratchet.  
"I'm... shy?" said Qwark.

"Well, I guess the mystery's solved! It was Captain Qwark, hiding the whole time!  
Who would've thought?" said Ivan.

Everyone began to walk away, but Ratchet interrupted them.

"Hey, before we go, one thing Iwant to ask"  
"Sure thing Ratchet!" said Ivan.

"Will someone get me out of this stupid electric chair!"

AN: That was my first story! Reviews are welcome! 


End file.
